New Beginnings
by yukaishepards
Summary: Izoon is a Lord from Iftel, he is summoned by the king to be an ambassador to Valdemar...this is his story


New Beginnings

Prologue

"Are you sure he is the only one…" The king of Iftel asked his advisor. "Yes sire, he is the only person in Iftel that can speak Valdemaran…" The king sighed. "He is young, but if he is the only choice we have…send for him at once." The advisor took a deep bow and left the throne room.

The advisor, a man in his early thirties, walked to the library and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Izoon, _

_Please report to the palace at once, the king has a task for you to carry out, and brother, please heed this request. You are the only person in the country that can do this. _

Your Brother, the kings advisor Armen 

Armen took the parchment to the fastest messenger in the area. "Take this to Talken estate, ask for manor lord Izoon." The woman nodded and swung into her saddle.

_Two Days Later_

"Master Izoon, please open your door, there is a messenger from the king, please." One of the on duty servants banged on Izoon's door, he ignored the man completely. "Leave me alone man, I am trying to sleep!" The servant sighed. "As you wish Master…but it is a matter of the peace treaty with Valdemar, there is the chance you could meet a Hawk Brother, you know those great mages…" Izoon was up and out of bed in a flash, forgetting that he only wore a pair of short shorts, "Why do I tell you my hopes and dreams Fraunz?" The servant smiled, winking. "Because I am your only friend in the manor?" Izoon sighed.

"No matter how true that is…while I am away man the manor, I may be gone a while, ready a bag for three days. Hopefully I don't need to be gone that long, my foxes need me…" Fraunz smiled, "Right away sir" he walked into the room, quickly packing the clothing needs for his master.

_Two days later_

"Your Majesty, Izoon is here." The king looked up at Armen. "Oh thank the god of our land, send him in." Armen went to the door and motioned for someone to come in. A young man, no older than nineteen walked into the room, he wore a brown loose, mid rise travel shirt over a forest green, tight, under shirt, along with medium brown pants, tucked into brown leather boots. He had a bow slung across his shoulder, and an arrow holster attached to his right thigh, his short black hair had a few silver streaks, and was spiked up, his blue/silver eyes gave away his ancestry as foreign.

"You called on me King Darvin?" The king, Darvin nodded. "I need you to be an ambassador to Valdemar, the last wars, and calamities are over and we need a representation of our country, you are the only known person who can speak their language."

Izoon held back his anger. "I will do as your lordship wishes, but let me…" Izoon was interrupted "You will leave right away, Sir Gregory will be escorting you to the border, where a Herald and a Herald trainee will meet you."

"Yes Sir." He stood and left the room, trying to hide the fact he was ready to pounce on the king and tear him limb from limb.

"Here are provisions for a week, and a pass to cross the border, the border guardian will recognize you and let you pass. Fare well Brother" Armen pulled his brother into an embrace, "GAH! LET ME GO PERVERT!" Izoon pulled from his brother's grasp and grabbed the bag and parchment form him, before swinging up into the saddle on his black mare.

At the gate to the city a red haired man met him. "I am Sir Gregory, are you ready to leave?" Izoon nodded. _This is going to be one hell of a trip…_

_: Frieze, you think we could leave this bum in the dust: _Izoon asked his horse, using his mind speech. _:Of course, but we wont: _Izoon sighed, _even my horse is against me…_

Chapter One

Borders and Heralds

After a week of almost non-stop riding Izoon and Gregory finally reached the border. "Izoon, I leave you here, fare well." The knight turned his horse and rode back towards the capital. _Now or never…_ Izoon steered Frieze to the border, as he passed through he felt as if thousands of hands were checking his body, and hundreds of eyes stared right at him, and through him. _:You are okay to pass:_ Izoon jumped at the unfamiliar voice. _What the…_

When he finally opened his eyes Izoon found himself looking up from the ground into blue eyes. "AHH!" he jumped back, finding that the eyes belonged to boy a few years younger than himself. The teen had long brown hair, pulled into a simple tail on the top of his head, some stray strands hanging into his eyes. He wore a gray uniform, a white horse stood next to him, nodding its head as if laughing.

_:What are you laughing at: _The horse stopped moving its head, and looked him strait in the eye. The boy looked at him in disbelief. "You just talked to my companion…" Izoon looked at the boy as if he was crazy. "Companion? What the hell are you talking about?"

The boy and horse both started laughing, Izoon picked himself up off the ground and looked around for his horse. "Where's my horse?" The boy pointed to a woman, in a white version of his gray uniform, she had another pure white horse near her; she had unsaddled Frieze and was brushing the mare's fur.

"Oh, by the way, I am Levin, Levin Kirn. This is Reina, my Companion, she isn't a horse…" Izoon looked at the boy again.

"I am Izoon Talken…pleased to meet you" Izoon smiled before walking over to the woman and his mare. "I can take care of her from here mam…" The woman looked at him, sizing him up. "I am Elspeth, nice to meet you…" Izoon took her offered hand, "Izoon Talken" She smiled, "You're a mage aren't you?" Izoon felt his eyes widen. "Yes I am…I am a Master…or at least that's what my teacher said before she died…" She smiled again. "Saddle her back up, we need to get back to Haven soon, The Queen is expecting you, Sir Ambassador" She swung up into the blue saddle on her horse. "This is Gwena, by the way, she is pleased to meet you as well." He nodded at Elspeth and the horse…er…Companion.

_Five hours later, sunset_

Levin stole another look at Izoon, the black haired boy seemed to be deep in though. _He has animal mind speech…maybe he has human mind speech…_

_:Izoon…:_ Izoon looked at him. "What?" he felt himself smile. "I was just wondering, do you have human mind speech?" Izoon nodded. "Yeah, I do, but I am tired, I am going to sleep now…" he hung his head, relaxing his whole body, a few minutes later his breathing slowed down.

"How is he…" _:His horse is as smart as a Companion, Chosen.: _Levin nodded at Reina. _:Really? She is that smart: _Reina nodded. "Levin, the new Ambassador catches your interest doesn't he?" Levin looked at Elspeth.

"Yeah, he does…why again did I have to come on this escort?" Elspeth laughed, a few strands of her prematurely silver hair falling from the tail at the nape of her neck. "For magic training, Hyodona asked me to train you a bit, and apparently, Izoon can as well. He is a Master class mage…" Levin looked at the sleeping boy again, _maybe…_

_In Haven_

Izoon looked around unfazed by the city, they had just entered the walls, he had just woken up, if he was at full mental power he would've been gaping like a child seeing snow for the first time. "Elspeth…how long till we reach the castle?" The woman laughed. "Not long Izoon, around thirty minutes." Izoon sighed. "I'm going back to sleep…" he leaned forward onto Freize's neck, falling asleep quickly.

Elspeth motioned for Gwena and Reina to go faster, they both did, leaving Frieze to follow, jarring her rider into a sitting position.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Izoon clutched onto the reins for dear life. "Elspeth that was mean!" right as Izoon finished the castle wall came into view, this time Izoon gaped.

Levin smiled behind a fake yawn, _:Reina I really like him…: _Reina shook her mane. _:Chosen, just get me through that gate, I need to roll around in the dirt.:_ Levin laughed at the companion below him.

The guard let the trio through, on the other side they were met with an odd group. The queen and her husband stood in the middle, to the Queen's left stood a man with silver hair, on his left, and behind him stood two gryphons, shoulder to shoulder, around them stood an array of men and women in green, red, white, gray, light green, and russet, a few in plain colors. _Odd group…_ Izoon swung off Freize's back, falling when his feet hit the ground.

"Ow…Frieze, remind me not to sleep in the saddle to often anymore…" The black horse nodded her head, before being led off by a stable hand. He took the hand Levin offered him. "Thanks Levin." The brunette shrugged, "anytime." They shared a smile.

"Welcome, You are the ambassador from Iftel?" Izoon nodded at the Queen. "She held out her hand, "I am Selenay, Queen of Valdemar, this is my husband, Daren, my daughter you have already met, Elspeth, her Husband, Darkwind. Please make your self at home during your stay here. Levin will be your guide until you get used to the area, and customs." Izoon smiled at the queen.

"Thank you, but I must ask…can I go to sleep? I m not used to being up during sunlight hours…" Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Why aren't you used to daylight hours?" Levin asked, looking at Izoon. "I raise foxes…for the most part they are nocturnal, so to raise them correctly, I need to adjust myself to them." Everyone mumbled, 'Oh' or 'Ah'.

"Yes of course. Levin if you would show him to his room…" Levin nodded, motioning for Izoon to follow him. The black haired boy did, but after a few steps was stopped by the man Darkwind. "You have Tayledras blood, don't you?" Izoon nodded, "my mom was a Tayledras, from K'Vala…she left the vale, and somehow wandered into Iftel, she met my father, who already had one son, he was a widower, they fell in love, she gave birth to me a year after their marriage, and taught me Valdemaran, and Tayledras languages," he stopped speaking Valdemaran, switching to Tayledras "During the storms her and father were attacked by change beasts, they died, my brother was already the King's advisor and so it left me to run the Manor, and my foxes." Elspeth had stopped to listen, slightly amazed at how good his Tayledras was. "So you know three languages?" Izoon nodded, "Yes, I do, also I have mind speech, with animals and humans…as well as being a mage. My mother taught me magic, but when she died she couldn't tell me how to become an adept…" he shrugged, "But if you would excuse me, I am about to fall asleep…" he didn't finish his sentence, as he fell over, asleep.

Darkwind motioned for Levin to pick him up, which he did with great ease. "He weighs like…nothing…" Elspeth touched Izoon's side, pressing his loose over shirt to his body, revealing that Izoon was thin, but muscular. "He should be fine, take him to his room, take him out of the dirty clothes, put him into a clean pair from one of his bags. Levin nodded, slightly blushing, _I have to change his…oh god…_

_Izoon's Ambassador's suite_

Levin set the older teen down on his bed before moving to take his shirts off, he got the first one off easily, as it was loose, and easy to take off, the second one clung to him like a second skin. "I need help…" Izoon started to stir, groaning, before sitting up, rubbing his eye sleepily. "Wha? Where am I?" He looked strait at Levin, blinked twice. "Oh…right…" Levin watched him lift up the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He stood up, removing his boots then his pants, he made his way to one of the bags, pulling out a pair of loose black pants and pulling them on. He went back to the bed, collapsing on to it, falling asleep again.

"He sure is odd…" Shrugging Levin left the bedchambers and made his way into the sitting room, he sat down on one of the chairs and thought about the last few days. _Now that I think about it he did sleep during the day, in the saddle, and when we stopped at night he would stay up…hmm…and oh damn is he gorgeous, to bad there is no way he is a _shayachLevin felt himself get tired, he curled up on the chair in the feudal position and fell into a light sleep.

_Sun set_

Izoon sat up, looking around, he was in a large bed with blue bedding, the floors were stone, and the walls were as well, though a few paintings depicted the walls. _Nice room…but where am I?_ Standing up he walked towards the only door out of the room. He came into a sitting room, a couch and five chairs arranged around a large cherry wood table. In the chair closest to him were light snores. Curious, he looked down into the chair, only to find Levin sleeping soundly, curled up like a cat. _Wow he is adorable! _ Izoon put a hand on the boy's shoulder and slightly shook him.

"Come on Levin, wake up" the boy swatted at his hand and tried to turn over, dumping himself out of the chair onto the stone floor. "OW! Cold…" He looked up at Izoon, who was laughing, about to fall over. "Your hilarious Levin!" the brunette scowled.

"Meanie…what'd you wake me up for?" Izoon jumped over the back of the chair, landing on the seat with a loud thump, "I am hungry, and was wondering when court starts, since I need to be there…" Levin looked at the window. "It starts in fifteen minutes, go get your court clothes on, and I will take you to the throne room, I will be back in ten minutes to get you." Levin stood up hastily, running out of the room.

Levin tried to hide his blushing when he entered the Collegium's wing, the herald trainees all looked at him oddly. "Levin, run into some hot guy?" One girl from his weapons class asked, Levin nodded. "Who?" He blushed even more. "Uh…the Ambassador Izoon…I am his guide…" the girl gaped. "Is he gorgeous or something?" he nodded again. "If you would excuse me, I need to get into my formal uniform…" She nodded and walked away. He ran the rest of the way to his room, quickly changing.

Izoon pulled on the loose black outfit, it resembled his riding outfit, just with no over shirt and black pants and boots. He pulled his new black cloak on over the rest, letting it fall into place, hiding the rest of his body effectively, and concealing the short sword strapped to his thigh. _I suck with sword work…I will have to rely on magic if I do get attacked…_ he walked back into the sitting room, taking a seat on the chair Levin had slept in, it still held faint traces of his scent, he smelled a lot like roses, and soil. He leaned down so his face was right against where Levin's head had been, the smell got stronger.

"You ready to go Izoon?" Izoon shot up, his face somewhat red, he nodded, standing up. "You wont need the cloak, it is warm in the reception hall. He nodded again, pulling the cloak off.

Levin had to stifle a gasp, Izoon was simply gorgeous in his formal clothes, he blushed and motioned for him to follow, not trusting his voice. _I am so not going to survive this night…_ they made it to the reception hall right as Izoon was being announced.

"Izoon Talken, the new ambassador from Iftel" Izoon walked in, Levin stood next to the door, but found himself being pulled with Izoon, _:I need you to come up with me…or I am going to faint…:_ Levin nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Izoon was grasping his hand tightly. _:Why are you gripping my hand so tightly:_ Izoon, smiled a bit, _:I cant be in front of this many people…:_ Levin sighed. _: Why are you an ambassador then:_ Izoon sighed. _:Because I am the only Iftelian that can speak Valdemaran…:_ By now the two were at the front of the room, in front of Selenay and Daren.

"Izoon, thank you for representing your country, and coming here." Izoon nodded, "Of course Your Highness." He took a deep bow, not letting go of Levin's hand once, the queen noticed this. "Izoon…are you together with Levin?" Izoon stood up, blushing madly, he mumbled quietly, "No your majesty…" Levin pulled his hand from Izoon's, his face becoming distraught with sadness.

Selenay watched both boy's reactions, _they really like each other…Izoon is the first person Levin has warmed up to._ "Okay then, why don't you take your seats and talk…" both nodded and made their way to their seats, Izoon spoke first. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of everyone, you are my only human friend in Valdemar…and er…well, I am _shayach_…I hope that doesn't change our friendship…" Levin looked at Izoon in bewilderment, "Your…_shayach_? So am I… I just thought you weren't…well…" Izoon smiled, "Why didn't you tell me?" Levin laughed.

"Hard to tell someone who is always asleep during the day and awake during the night!" Izoon blushed, rubbing behind his head. "Don't blame me, blame the foxes!" Levin laughed.

Selenay watched the two teens talk, they seemed to have told each other that they were _shayachern_, she smiled, turning back to Daren.

After the feast and court were over Izoon wanted to go outside. "Levin, will you show me the gardens? It is too warm in here…" Levin nodded, they left the room and made their way outside.

"Thanks…" Izoon looked around, "Do any foxes live on the grounds?" Levin shrugged, "I don't know, let me ask Reina." _:Reina, Izoon wants to know if any foxes live on the palace grounds…: _he waited a moment. _:Yes, bring him to the grove, there is a small black fox living here.: _Levin smiled.

"Come on!" He grabbed Izoon's hand and ran towards the Companion's field. He stopped when he came to the fence, jumping over it in one smooth motion, which Izoon copied perfectly. Levin led the taller, older boy to the grove, where the ruins of the temple stood.

Two companions stood in the grove, one, Reina walked towards them. _:Chosen, this is Gell, he is…well watch.: _Levin nodded at his Companion, and looked at Izoon, he was on his knees, a small black fox sitting near him, he held a hand out to her.

_:Come on little one, I wont hurt you, please come here.:_ Izoon repeated the message to the small black fox several times before she moved closer. She sat down right at his knees, and sniffed his arm, before licking it. Izoon stood up, bending over to pick her up. He turned to look at Levin, but found himself looking into two huge, brilliantly blue eyes.

_:Hello Izoon, I am Gell, you are my Chosen…: _Izoon shifted the fox so she was in one arm and reached a hand out to the white stallion, he rubbed the tall white Companion's nose, mesmerized by his eyes.

"Izoon…you were just Chosen…weren't you…" Izoon nodded at his friend, looking away from the Companion's blue eyes, into Levin's, darker blue eyes. The younger boy ran at him, throwing his arms around Izoon's neck, knocking both to the ground. The fox jumped onto Gell's back, barking at the two boys. Gell looked at her, then back to the boys, he turned and walked over to Reina.

Izoon wrapped his arms around Levin's waist, and stared up at the seventeen year old. Levin had one hand on each side of Izoon's head, the stared into each other's eyes for a while; Levin noticed that his face was closer to Izoon's than it had been before.

Izoon closed the distance between himself and Levin, capturing Levin's lips with his own, he chastely kissed the brunette. Levin slowly, and shyly kissed back, moving one hand from the grass to Izoon's face, rubbing below the silvery-blue eye with his thumb.

They broke after a minute for air, "Izoon…" Izoon pulling him into a hug cut Levin off. "Thank you…" Levin wrapped his arms around Izoon's neck, nuzzling his face into the black, spiky hair. It smelled like rain and flowers.

"Uhm, boys…it is about to rain…why don't you join me in my home…" Both boys jumped up, effectively knocking each other down again. They looked towards the voice, a young man, with short silver hair and yellow cat eyes smiled at them.

"Oh, An'desha, how are you?" Levin held a hand down to Izoon, who gratefully took it. Once standing Levin introduced them. "Izoon, this is An'desha, he is a mage as well, he taught me some of what I know…An'desha, this is Izoon, the ambassador from Iftel… he was just chosen…" An'desha smiled, "Nice to meet you." Izoon smiled, "Nice to meet you to." Levin rolled his eyes. "We would love to join you…if you wouldn't mind…" An'desha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind at all" Izoon smiled again.

An'desha motioned for the two boys to follow, watching curiously when Izoon went to his new Companion's side and lifted a small black fox from his back. _A fox…_ An'desha waited for Izoon to catch up again, and then led them to his mini vale. _Firesong has been gone for almost four years… I hope his apprentice is doing well under his tutelage._

Izoon openly gaped at the mini-vale. "This is beautiful…" he set the fox down, she sat at his feet and cleaned her paw.

**Yukai: I am not sure if I am going to post this story after this chapter, not many people I have talked to know who Mercedes Lackey is. If you do, read this, I LOVE Mercedes Lackey books, this takes place AFTER the Darian's Tale trilogy, Izoon in from Iftel, and yes he was chosen, if you have no idea what I am talking about, read Arrows of the Queen, Arrows Flight, and Arrows Fall, in that order, they explain it all… **


End file.
